Fragen und Antworten (Kapitel)
"Fragen und Antworten" ist das vierte Kapitel des vierzehnten Bandes Stadt des Verderbens. Gleichzeitig ist es das zwölfte Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Nynaeve und Elayne wollen herausfinden, was der Saal mit Tarna Feir bespricht, können das Wachgewebe jedoch nicht durchdringen. Da Elayne das Armband trägt, redet Moghedien Nynaeve später ein, der Saal würde sie der Weißen Burg übergeben. Nynaeve geht zu Birgitte, um mit ihr eine eventuelle Flucht zu besprechen, als Nicola sie abholt, um sie zu den Aes Sedai zu bringen, die an diesem Tag Nynaeves Dienste benötigen. Nynaeve muss ihnen lange Frage zu Rand beantworten. Als sie danach zu Theodrin will, die mit ihr an ihrem Block arbeiten soll, entschließt sie sich, die Aes Sedai zu belauschen. Sie kann nicht viel aus dem Gespräch entnehmen, und wird von Theodrin erwischt, die ihr jedoch keine Vorwürfe macht. Handlung Nynaeve al'Meara Nynaeve wartet ungeduldig auf eine Antwort von Elayne, die gerade angestrengt aus dem Fenster späht. Sie beobachtet einen Teil der "Kleinen Burg", wo gerade die Abgesandte der Weißen Burg empfangen wird. Das Gebäude ist mit einem Wachgewebe gegen jegliche Art von Lauschen umgeben. Nach einigen Augenblicken zieht sich Elayne enttäuscht zurück und erklärt in Moghediens Richtung, dass es nicht funktionieren würde, obwohl die Verlorene behauptet hatte, ihr Gewebe würde alle Wachgewebe unbemerkt durchdringen. Moghedien erklärt, dass sie nur gesagt hatte, es "sollte" klappen, denn es gäbe so viele verschiedene Wachgewebe, dass es Tage dauern könnte, eines zu durchdringen. Nynaeve bemüht sich um Ruhe. Sie haben es seit Tagen versucht, seit Tarna Feir angekommen ist und mit dem Saal verhandelt. Sie ist sicher, dass die Salidar Sechs bescheid wissen, sogar noch vor dem Saal, doch sonst weiß niemand etwas und nicht einmal Siuan und Leane hatte man zu den Verhandlungen zugelassen. Aber Nynaeve will unbedingt irgendwie herausfinden, was Elaida will und was der Saal ihr antwortet. Elayne erklärt, dass sie nun gehen muss, da sie erneut einigen Aes Sedai zeigen soll, wie sie Ter'angreal anfertigt - die wenigsten sind geschickt genug, aber alle wollen es lernen - und muss danach einigen Novizinnen Unterricht geben. Inzwischen ist sie davon nicht mehr so begeistert, da die jüngsten immer alles sofort ausprobieren wollen und die ältesten keine Befehle von jemandem entgegen nehmen wollen, der jünger ist als sie. Elayne will Nynaeve das Armband des A'dam geben, doch diese erklärt, Elayne solle es tragen, da sie erst Janya Frende und Delana Mosalaine helfen soll, bevor sie bei Theodrin Dabei eine "Unterrichtsstunde" hat. * Janya: Sitzende der Braunen Ajah * Delana: Sitzende der Grauen Ajah Obwohl die beiden Aes Sedai Sitzende sind, ist Nynaeve sicher, dass sie von ihnen nichts erfahren soll. Elayne will das Armband eigentlich an einen Haken hängen, doch Nynaeve bittet sie, es zu tragen. Sie traut ihm nicht, da sich Moghedien zwar nur ein paar Meter davon entfernen kann, wenn es aufgehängt ist, bevor sie würgend zusammenbricht, doch Nynaeve will sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass die Verlorene einen Ausweg aus ihrer Gefangenschaft findet, wenn sie nur lange genug Zeit hat. Sie erinnert sich nur zu gut daran, wie schnell Moghedien sich aus ihrer Abschirmung und Fesselung in Tanchico befreien konnte - was sie als erstes von ihr lernen wollten, doch sie hatten es fast aus ihr herausprügeln müssen - und obwohl Elayne glaubt, dass es mit dem A'dam etwas anderes ist, will Nynaeve kein Risiko eingehen. Elayne erinnert Nynaeve daran, für Delana sorgfältig zu schreiben, da diese Tinkenkleckse hassen würde. Nynaeve schweigt grollend, während ihre Freundin geht. Sie hofft, dass die Aes Sedai niemals herausfinden, wie sehr sie das abschreiben hasst, da sie sie sonst immer damit bestrafen würden. Moghedien erklärt plötzlich, dass Elayne und Nynaeve zu Rand gehen sollten. Als Nynaeve sie ansieht, merkt sie, dass die Verlorene irgendwie aufrechter sitzt als sonst. Sie fragt, worauf Moghedien hinaus will und diese erklärt, dass Elayne Königin werden könnte, während Nynaeve vor Entdeckung sicher wäre, da man ihr bestimmt irgendwann auf die Schliche kommen wird, falls die Aes Sedai versuchen sollten herauszubekommen, wie sie immer so interessante Entdeckungen macht. Nynaeve fragt, warum Moghedien plötzlich so herausfordernd ist und hält ihr vor, dass die Verlorene dann ebenso verloren wäre und sicher sterben würde. Moghedien entgegnet, dass sie dadurch länger leben würde. Sie erzählt, dass Semirhage einen Mann einmal fünf Jahre lang schreien ließ, bevor er schließlich starb. Sie ist sicher, dass die Aes Sedai nicht einmal annähernd so geschickt sind, doch sie glaubt, dass Nynaeve trotzdem herausfinden würde, wozu sie fähig sind. * Semirhage hat einmal einen Mann dazu gebracht, fünf Jahre lang jede wache Stunde mit Schreien zu verbringen. Sie hat dabei sogar noch seinen Verstand bewahrt, aber zum Schluss konnte selbst sie seinen Herzschlag nicht mehr länger aufrechterhalten. Nynaeve fragt sich, warum Moghedien nicht wie sonst vor Angst kriecht. Sie wünscht sich, sie würde das Armband tragen, um Moghediens Gefühle zu kennen und dann wird ihr siedenheiß klar, dass Elayne es bei sich hat. Sie wünscht sich inständig, dass Elayne es nicht abgelegt hat, da sie nicht weiß, was dann geschehen wird. Ihre Logik sagt ihr, dass Moghedien das Halsband immer noch trägt, aber sie ist eben eine der Verlorenen und bei denen ist alles möglich. Moghedien lächelt, als sich Nynaeves Hände verkrampfen. Sie erklärt, dass sie nur Nynaeves Wohl im Sinn hat, da sie in Caemlyn genauso gefangen wäre wie in Salidar, solange sie den A'dam trägt. Sie weist Nynaeve darauf hin, wie wertvoll sie als Geschenk für die Weiße Burg wäre, falls die Aes Sedai sich entscheiden, sie und Elayne dort hin zu schicken. Die Burg könnte Rand für sein Leben an sich binden, wenn sie Elayne in die Finger bekommt, die ihm so viel bedeutet. Nynaeve zwingt sich, aufzustehen ohne zu zittern, und sagt Moghedien, dass sie die Betten machen und das Zimmer aufräumen soll. Moghedien lächelt nur und erklärt, dass es nur noch ein paar Tage sind, bis die Antwort nach Tar Valon gesandt wird. Sie fragt, was wohl wichtiger wäre: Rand und Elaidas angebliche Verbrechen, oder die Aussicht auf Einheit der Burg. Nynaeve geht zur Tür und sagt ohne sich umzudrehen, dass Moghedien die Nachttöpfe besonders sauber machen soll, ehe sie hinaus geht. Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat, muss sie sich einen Moment lang gegen die Wand lehnen und tief durchatmen. Sie muss ein paar ihrer Kräuter nehmen, um ihre Angst zu beruhigen. Sie muss erkennen, dass Moghedien absolut nicht gebrochen ist, wie sie es bisher angenommen hat, und durch Elaynes und Nynaeves gedankenlose Unterhaltungen vor ihr auch bereits viel zu viel weiß. Sie fragt sich, was sie wohl noch gesagt haben, und was Moghedien damit anfangen kann. Als eine andere Aufgenommene auf den Gang tritt, reißt Nynaeve sich zusammen. * Emara: stammt aus Illian. zierlich, klein und schmächtig, graue augen, bereitwilliges Lächeln. Kann Leane und Siuan nicht leiden und ist der Meinung, man sollte sie fortschicken. hohe Stimme, starker Akzent aus Illian Emara rät Nynaeve, bei Janya Frende schnell zu schreiben, da diese es wichtiger findet, dass alle Worte dastehen, und ihr egal ist, ob es Kleckse gibt. Nynaeve sieht ihr böse hinterher, da sie wieder an das Abschreiben erinnert wurde. Aber sie will jetzt nicht daran denken und auch nicht an Moghedien, bis sie mit Elayne darüber reden kann. Sie sagt sich, dass es Zeit wird, sich wieder zusammenzureißen und weiß, wohin sie jetzt gehen wird. In den letzten Tagen ist es still in Salidar geworden. Allen wurde eindringlich gesagt, sich ruhig zu verhalten und aufzupassen, was sie sagen, während Tarna Feir im Ort ist. Selbst Logain Ablar wurde im Heerlager untergebracht. Außerdem hat man die Soldaten angewiesen, sich aus dem Ort fern zu halten - als hätte Tarna nicht bereits bei ihrer Ankunft alles gesehen - und auch alle Adligen halten sich zurück. Nynaeve ist sicher, dass sie alle Soldaten aufhängen würden, die sich an der Rebellion der Aes Sedai beteiligt haben, damit diese nicht ansteckend sein wird, falls der Kleine Saal die Falsche Antwort gibt. Deshalb sind alle unsicher und nervös. Gareth Bryne steht jeden Tag unerschütterlich vor der Kleinen Burg, damit die Sitzenden immer daran erinnert werden, was er für sie getan hat und noch tun will. Nur die Behüter und die Kinder scheinen völlig unverändert. Die Kinder wissen natürlich nicht, um was es geht, und die Behüter werden ihrer Aes Sedai folgen, egal wie sie sich entscheidet. Die Gespräche in der Stadt drehen sich derzeit hauptsächlich um das immer noch heiße, ungewöhnliche Wetter und um die Gerüchte über seltsame Ereignisse und ungewöhnliche Todesfälle in der Welt. Alle wissen, dass der Dunkle König seine Hand im Spiel haben muss bei der anhaltenden Hitze, aber sogar die Aes Sedai zweifeln an Elaynes und Nynaeves Erklärung der Blasen des Bösen, die für die anderen Ereignisse verantwortlich sind. Die normalen Menschen allerdings glauben, Rand sei für alles verantwortlich, oder der Schöpfer will sie bestrafen, weil sie sich ihm noch nicht angeschlossen haben oder aber weil sie ihn noch nicht gefangen haben. Einige behaupten sogar, das Wetter würde endlich wieder kühler werden, wenn die Burg wieder vereint ist. Während sie durch die Menge geht, hört sie weitere alberne Gerüchte: auf der anderen Seite des Eldar würde ein Heer der Weißmäntel stehen, dass nur auf Elaidas Befehl wartet, anzugreifen. Oder aber Elaida sei tot und man wolle Sheriam Bayanar holen, um Amyrlin zu werden. Nynaeve fragt sich, wie Elaida Salidar so schnell entdecken konnte, denn Tarna musste Tar Valon verlassen haben, als sich die Aes Sedai gerade einmal hier zu sammeln begannen. Siuan hatte darauf hingewiesen, dass immer noch viele blaue Schwestern fehlen würden, denen der Aufruf vor allem gegolten hatte, und Alviarin wäre erfahren darin, so etwas auszunutzen. Aber es dreht Nynaeve wirklich den Magen um, darüber nachzudenken, ob sich wohl Spione von Elaida in Salidar befinden. Obwohl niemand es offen ausspricht, sind ihr die misstrauischen Blicke aufgefallen. Sie braucht eine Weile, um Birgitte zu finden und entdeckt die Behüterin wie erwartet bei einer Schar spielender Kinder. Areina Nermasiv ist bei ihr; es ist offensichtlich, dass Birgitte ihr Vorbild ist, denn sie trägt ähnliche Kleidung und einen ähnlichen Zopf. * Areina: ein oder zwei Jahre jünger als Nynaeve. dunkles Haar, das zu einem Zopf geflochten ist, der Birgittes sehr ähnlich ist, aber gerade etwas längre als ihre Schultern. sehr ähnliche Kleidung, trägt Köcher und Bogen. Nynaeve bittet Birgitte um eine Unterredung unter vier Augen. Areina macht eine abfällige Bemerkung darüber, dass Nynaeve so sehr schwitzt und ihre Stola nicht trägt, aber Nynaeve sagt nichts dazu. Birgitte hatte Areina das Versprechen abnehmen müssen, nicht zu verraten, dass Elayne und Nynaeve sich als vollwertige Aes Sedai ausgegeben hatten. Seitdem behandelt Areina sie schlechter und Nynaeve kann sie nicht mehr leiden. Birgitte grinst und macht einen ihrer üblichen, deftigen Scherze über Nynaeves Miene, und Areine lacht, wenn auch etwas schockiert. Nynaeve betrachtet die Kinder, um sich nicht zu einem Kommentar hinreißen zu lassen. * Seve und Jaril hatten einfach nur Zeit benötigt, wie die Gelben Ajah gesagt hatten. Nach beinahe zwei Monaten in Salidar ohne Angst und unter anderen Kindern lachten und schrien sie genauso laut herum wie die anderen. Jaril und Seve sind dabei, "Marigans" Kinder. Sie haben sich inzwischen gefangen und sind ebenso fröhlich wie alle anderen Jungen und Mädchen. Doch plötzlich wird Nynaeve klar, dass sie jetzt nicht nur freier und lebendiger sind, sondern genauso gut auch ausplaudern könnten, dass sie gar nicht Marigans Kinder sind, was zu unerwünschten Fragen führen würde. Birgitte berührt sie am Arm und fragt, was los ist, da Nynaeve aussieht, als wäre jemand gestorben. Areina stolziert davon. Nynaeve hat das Gefühl, sie wäre auf jede Frau eifersüchtig, die Birgittes Freundin sein will, auch wenn ihr Männer nichts ausmachen, die mit der Heldin des Horns trinken. Aber Nynaeve muss über wichtigeres nachdenken. Sie fragt leise, ob Birgitte Pferde besorgen könnte und wie lange es dauern würde. Birgitte zieht sie in eine Gasse und erklärt, dass sie ein oder zwei Tage brauchen würde. Als sie von Uno anfängt, erklärt Nynaeve schnell, dass nur sie, Birgitte und Elayne gehen würden, Thom und Juilin Sandar, falls sie rechtzeitig zurück kommen, und Areina, wenn Birgitte darauf besteht. Die Behüterin erklärt, dass Areina sich schon ändern würde, wenn sie erst einmal mehr vom Leben weiß, dass sie sie aber zurücklassen würde, wenn Elayne oder Nynaeve das wünschen. Dann erklärt sie, dass Thom und Juilin zwar gute Männer sind, sie aber mit einer Gruppe Shienarer sicherer wären, da Uno Nomesta und seine Männer ihnen bis in den Krater des Verderbens folgen würden. Nynaeve antwortet schnippisch, dass sie auch ohne die Shienarer mit allem fertig werden würden. Birgitte erklärt, dass sie das auch wüsste, doch Altara sei kurz vorm Explodieren. Sie warnt, dass es immer mehr Berichte von Drachenverschworenen gibt, die ihrer Meinung nach gedankenlos ein paar Frauen auflauern würden, weil sie sie als leichte Beute betrachten. Birgitte vermutet, dass Nynaeve nach Caemlyn will und fragt, ob sie sich mit Elayne einig ist wegen Uno. Nynaeve erklärt, dass die Tochter-Erbin ihr sicher recht geben würde, und Birgitte erklärt, dass sie so viele Pferde besorgen wird, wie sie benötigen, wenn Elayne das bestätigt. Nynaeve errötet ärgerlich, da sie sicher ist, dass sie Elayne jedes Versprechen abnehmen könnte, Uno da bleiben zu lassen, und er würde doch irgendwo auf sie warten, während Birgitte tat, als wäre sie überrascht. Sie schwört sich, es mit Lan anders zu halten, da sie manchmal nicht weiß, wer wohl das Sagen hat, obwohl Birgitte ja Elaynes Behüterin ist. Nynaeve tritt einen Schritt weiter in die Gasse hinein, um vor Lauschern sicher zu sein, und erklärt Birgitte, dass sie unbedingt herausbekommen müssen, was der Saal Tarna antwortet. Sie bittet Birgitte, sie zu belauschen, doch diese lehnt entschlossen ab. Nynaeve bittet inständiger, doch Birgitte nennt sie töricht, da es ohnehin in ein paar Tagen bekannt gegeben würde. Nynaeve erklärt zischend, dass sie es sofort wissen müssen und versucht, sich nicht aufzuregen. Sie will Elayne unbedingt zur Abreise überreden, damit sie in ein paar Tagen gar nicht mehr dort sind. Birgitte schaudert und erzählt, dass sie einmal beim Belauschen einer Aes Sedai erwischt und erst drei Tage später aus Shaemal herausgeworfen wurde. Sie will das nicht noch einmal erleben und weigert sich, Nynaeve Informationen zu beschaffen, damit sie einen nutzlosen Tag gewinnt. * Sie haben mich einmal dabei erwischt, wie ich Aes Sedai belauschte. Drei Tage später haben sie mich an den Ohren gepackt und hinausgeworfen, und ich verließ Schaemal so schnell, wie ich nur ein Pferd auftreiben konnte. Das werde ich nicht noch einmal durchmachen. Nynaeve bemüht sich um Ruhe und Gelassenheit und erklärt, dass sie in Birgittes Legende noch nie von einem solchen Vorfall gehört hätte. Birgittes Gesicht wird verschlossen. Nynaeve weiß, dass sie zu viel schmerzliches erlebt hat und die Behüterin erklärt, dass die Zeit viel geändert hat an ihren Erlebnissen, und dass sie nicht weiter darüber sprechen will. Nynaeve will etwas sagen, denn obwohl sie weiß, dass sie es ihr schuldet, sie nicht an schmerzliche Dinge zu erinnern, ärgert sie sich, dass Birgitte ihre einfachen Bitten ablehnt. Doch dann sagt jemand vom Eingang der Gasse, dass Janya Frende und Delana Mosalaine Nynaeve sofort sprechen wollen. Nynaeve schreckt zusammen und sieht Nicola Treehill hinter sich. Die Novizin ist selbst überrascht von der Wirkung ihrer Worte und Nynaeve sagt ihr ärgerlich, dass sie höflicher mit einer Aufgenommenen sprechen soll. Nicola entschuldigt sich mit exakt dem richtigen Maß an Höflichkeit und knickst auf genau die richtige Art und Weise. Auch sie war enttäuscht, als sie die Wahrheit über Nynaeve und Elayne herausgefunden hat, und versprach es für sich zu behalten. Nicola wurde überprüft und die Aes Sedai sind begeistert von dem Potential, das in ihr Steckt, auch wenn sie nicht den Funken besitzt. Sie verspricht eine äußerst mächtige Aes Sedai zu werden, allerdings nicht so stark wie Egwene, Nynaeve und Elayne. Doch offenbar hat sie sich vorgenommen, noch besser zu werden als diese drei, weswegen ihre Höflichkeit immer nur genau an der Grenze des Schicklichen ist. Nynaeve nickt Nicola zu, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie die Aufforderung mitbekommen hat. Sie trägt ihr auf, den Aes Sedai zu melden, dass Nynaeve in ein paar Augenblicken da sein wird. Als Nicola erneut knickst, hält Nynaeve sie jedoch auf, weil sie etwas in ihren Augen sieht und fragt, ob sie ihr auch alles mitgeteilt hat. Nicola erklärt, dass sie ihr mitteilen sollte, dass sie zu den Aes Sedai kommen soll, aber Nynaeve fragt nach dem genauen Wortlaut. Nicola wiederholt die Worte der beiden Aes Sedai, die äußerst drohend klingen und einige Strafen enthalten. Außerdem sollte Nynaeve innerhalb von fünfzehn Minuten zu ihnen kommen, doch der Auftrag an Nicola ist schon länger her. Weil Nynaeve nicht gerade vor Nicola in Panik ausbrechen will, wendet sie sich ruhig an Birgitte und sagt, dass sie später weiter reden werden und dass Birgitte bis dahin nichts unternehmen soll. Birgitte will darüber nachdenken. Als sie auf die Straße kommt, schließt sich Nicola ihr an, obwohl Nynaeve ihr aufgetragen hatte, an ihre Arbeit zurück zu gehen. Doch die Aes Sedai hatten die Novizin beauftragt, mit Nynaeve zurück zu kommen. Während sie laufen, fragt Nicola Nynaeve nach dem Kräutersäckchen in ihrer Hand, warum sie es benutzt und deutet an, dass es vielleicht daran liegt, dass Nynaeve durch ihre Blockade nicht die Macht lenken kann. Nynaeve fällt auf, dass sie die Gansminze in der Hand hält und sie steckt sie wieder ein. Dann erklärt sie Nicola, dass das Heilen mit Hilfe der Macht nicht immer notwendig ist, während sie sich fragt, ob die Gelben diesen Satz missbilligen würden. Gereizt darüber, dass sie sich schon fragt, ob Nicola sie wohl an die Aes Sedai verpetzt, befielt sie der Novizin, den Mund zu halten, damit sie nachdenken kann. Nicola schweigt tatsächlich, doch Nynaeve hat das Gefühl, dass die Novizin sich absichtlich langsam bewegt. Sie selbst ist allerdings nicht bereit, schneller zu gehen, um Nicola nicht das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie es eilig hätte. Aber sie ist angespannt. Gerade Nicola musste man schicken, um sie jetzt zu holen. Und sie ist sicher, dass Birgitte bereits auf dem Weg zu Uno ist, während die Sitzenden Tarna Feir erklären, dass sie sich Elaida unterwerfen werden und Jaril und Seve ausplaudern, dass sie Marigan gar nicht kennen. Sie betritt das kleine Haus, in dem Janya, Delana und einige weitere Aes Sedai wohnen. * Delana: hellblondes Haar, so hell, dass man nicht sagen kann, ob es bereits weiß ist. hellblaue Augen. kräftig. Wenn sie einen ansieht, hat man das Gefühl, als existiere für sie nichts anderes mehr auf der Welt. Manche Aes Sedai behaupten, nur deshalb hätte sie solchen Erfolg als Vermittlerin, weil beide Seiten zustimmen, damit sie aufhört, einen so anzusehen. Ihre Stimme ist tief für eine Frau. Aus Shienar. Stimme ist ungewöhnlich melodiös. Rundlich, wirkt erstaunlich elegant. Delana sieht sie sofort an, als die beiden den Raum betreten, und sowohl Nicola als auch Nynaeve zucken zusammen. Janya bemerkt zerstreut, dass sie da sind und Nynaeve entschuldigt sich schnell, doch Delana nennt es unwichtig und schickt Nicola fort, um bis zu ihrem Unterricht Faolain Orande zu helfen. Nicola verschwindet sofort. Nynaeve bemerkt, dass auf dem Tisch keine Schreibutensilien stehen und nervös fragt sie sich, ob sie diese vielleicht hätte mitbringen sollen. Doch Delana starrt sie immer noch an und plötzlich fragt Janya, ob Nynaeve gern eine Tasse kühlen Pfefferminztee hätte. Sie schenkt ihn sogar ohne abzuwarten sofort ein. * Janya: wirkt wie ein Vogel Janya verteilt die Tassen und erklärt, dass sie und Delana ihre Aufzeichnungen ein andermal abschreiben lassen wollen. Sie wollen sich statt dessen unterhalten. Ein Stuhl steht im Raum, nur ein einziger, und Nynaeve setzt sich nervös und nimmt dankend ihren Tee entgegen. Janya sagt, dass Nynaeve ihnen von Rand erzählen soll. Die beiden Aes Sedai stehen vor ihrem Stuhl und Delana sieht sie immer noch eindringlich an. Nynaeve erklärt, dass sie den Aes Sedai bereits alles berichtet hat, was sie weiß. Delana fährt sie an, dass sie nicht schmollen oder ausweichen solle. Janya erklärt mitfühlend, dass sie sicher ist, dass Nynaeve das glaubt und dass sie selbst nicht annimmt, dass sie etwas zurückhalten würde. Delana unterbricht sie ärgerlich und fragt, warum nicht, schließlich ist Nynaeve mit Rand zusammen aufgewachsen und ihm gegenüber somit vermutlich loyal. Sie fordert, dass Nynaeve alles erzählt und neues bringt, da sie alle Berichte kennt und es merken würde, wenn die Aufgenommene lügt. Janya bittet sie, sich Mühe zu geben, da sie sicher nicht will, dass Delana wütend wird. Nynaeves Teetasse klappert und sie hofft, dass die Aes Sedai annehmen, dass sie eingeschüchtert ist. Denn Nynaeve hat inzwischen genug von Aes Sedai gelernt, um zu merken, was sie wollen, obwohl sie es nicht sagen. Sie soll sich eingeschüchtert fühlen, weil die beiden hoffen, dass sie dann etwas neues erzählt, statt dessen ist sie wütend. Nynaeve beginnt zu erzählen, doch alles, was sie sagt, hat sie schon oft erzählt und den Aes Sedai ist es bekannt. Der Vormittag kommt ihr ewig vor und schließlich erklärt Delana, dass es sie nicht weiterbringt, wobei sie Nynaeve böse ansieht. Diese fragt, ob sie gehen darf, denn sie fühlt sich verschwitzt und zerschlagen. Die Aes Sedai sehen sich an und Janya sagt, dass sie gehen darf. Sie erklärt Nynaeve, dass sie Rand besser kennen müssten als er sich selbst, damit sie entscheiden können, wie sie mit ihm umgehen müssen. Sie lobt Nynaeve und erklärt, dass sie nichts anderes von ihr erwartet hat. Endlich kann Nynaeve gehen und sie wünscht, sie hätte Elayne alle Entdeckungen überlassen. Sie hat sogar das Gefühl, dass Moghedien recht hat und dass die Aes Sedai irgendwann herausfinden wollen, wie sie das macht. Und leider kennt sie jetzt zwar die Vorgehensweise der Aes Sedai bezüglich Rand, doch leider noch nicht ihre Absichten. Als sie zur Sonne sieht, bemerkt sie, dass sie auch zu Theodrin Dabei zu spät kommen wird, doch sie hat eine gute Ausrede. Als sie an der Kleinen Burg vorbei kommt, sieht sie viele Behüter und auch Gareth Bryne, was ihr sagt, dass die Gespräche dort noch im Gange sind. Sie ist wütend genug, um das Schutzgewebe zu sehen, das darüber errichtet wurde. Sie geht nicht gleich weiter zu Theodrin, sondern verschwindet in der Gasse, die zu ihrem und Elaynes Zimmer führt. Birgitte hatte etwas gesagt, das Nynaeve daran erinnerte, dass sie sich immer für mutig gehalten hat, doch inzwischen weiß sie, dass sie eigentlich ein Feigling ist. Aber sie reißt sich zusammen und umschleicht die Kleine Burg, um vielleicht ein Fenster zu dem Raum zu finden, in dem die Gespräche stattfinden. Das Wachgewebe ist nicht zu spüren, als sie hindurch tritt, und sie weiß, dass es auch keinen Alarm auslöst. Sie geht von einem Fenster zum anderen und erkennt hinter einem schließlich Tarna Feir und die Salidar Sechs. Sie schiebt sich so nahe heran wie möglich und lauscht. Tarna fragt, ob sie sicher sind, dass sie diese Botschaft überbringen wollen, offenbar bitten die Aes Sedai um mehr Zeit. Sheriam Bayanar beginnt über den Saal zu sprechen doch Tarna verhöhnt sie und erklärt, der Saal würde nur das denken, was sie ihnen zu denken befehlen. Beonin Marinye fährt fort, dass der Saal um mehr Zeit gebeten hat und man nicht sagen kann, was sie entscheiden werden. Morvrin Thakanos sagt, dass Elaida abwarten müsste, was sie sagen würden und dass sie warten solle, bis die Burg wieder geeint ist. Tarna entgegnet kalt, dass sie die Botschaft überbringen wird und man sehen würde, was Elaida davon hält. Man hört eine Tür zuschlagen, als sie geht. Nynaeve ist enttäuscht. Sie kennt jetzt die Antwort, aber nicht die Frage. Sie will nicht länger bleiben, als sie Myrelle Berengari weitersprechen hört. Die Grüne erklärt, sie sollten "sie" vielleicht einfach herbeirufen. Morvrin entgegnet, dass das Protokoll eingehalten und die Zeremonien durchgeführt werden müssen. Beonin sagt, sie müssten dem Gesetz buchstabengetreu Folgen, da man den kleinsten Ausrutscher gegen sie verwenden könnte. Carlinya Sorevin fragt, was wäre, wenn sie einen Fehler begangen haben und wie lange sie warten sollen. Morvrin entgegnet, sie würden warten so lange sie müssen. Beonin wiederholt ihre Worte und sagt dann, sie hätte nicht so lange auf das beeinflussbare Kind gewartet, um jetzt alle Pläne aufzugeben. Die Aes Sedai murmeln und Nynaeve fragt sich, welches Kind sie meinen würden - normalerweise bezeichnen sie damit Novizinnen oder Aufgenommene. Sheriam sagt, sie wären zu weit gekommen, um aufzugeben. Sie würden sie holen und dazu bringen, zu tun was sie wollen, und müssten hoffen, dass sie nicht ins Verderben stürzen. Carlinya erklärt, dass es nur einen Ausrutscher braucht und sie alle würden untergehen. Anaiya Carel fragt, wer ihr Untergang sein würde: Rand, Elaida oder der Saal. Dann hört man die Aes Sedai gehen. Nynaeve erhebt sich vorsichtig und sieht, dass der Raum leer ist. Als das Wachgewebe verschwindet, will sie auch gehen und sieht sich plötzlich Theodrin gegenüber. Nynaeve geht los, als wäre es ganz natürlich, dass sie sich dort befindet, und Theodrin folgt ihr schweigend. Nynaeve überlegt, ob sie fliehen oder betteln könnte, doch sie findet keinen Ausweg. Doch Theodrin fragt, ob sie die Ruhe bewahrt hat - der Rat, den sie Nynaeve bei ihrer letzten Stunde gab. Ruhig bleiben, die ganze Zeit über. Nynaeve bestätigt und Theodrin erklärt, dass sie an diesem Tag "direktere" Methoden anwenden will. Nynaeve wundert sich, dass sie so leicht davonkommen soll. Sie blickt nicht zur Kleinen Burg zurück und merkt so auch nicht, dass eine Frau sie und Theodrin beobachtet. Charaktere *Nynaeve al'Meara *Elayne Trakand *Moghedien *Emara *Gareth Bryne *Birgitte Silberbogen *Areina Nermasiv *Jaril *Seve *Nicola Treehill *Janya Frende *Delana Mosalaine *Tarna Feir *Sheriam Bayanar *Beonin Marinye *Myrelle Berengari *Morvrin Thakanos *Carlinya Sorevin *Theodrin Dabei Erwähnt * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Siuan Sanche * Leane Sharif * Rand al'Thor * Semirhage * Logain Ablar * Alviarin Freidhen * Uno Nomesta * Thom Merrilin * Juilin Sandar * Lan Mandragoran * Faolain Orande * Egwene al'Vere - als dieses beeinflussbare Kind Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Seherin *Tochter-Erbin *Verlorene *Behüter *Helden des Horns *Jäger des Horns *Aes Sedai **Salidar Sechs **Rote Ajah **Blaue Ajah **Grüne Ajah **Braune Ajah **Weiße Ajah Berufe * General Erwähnt * Aes Sedai ** Sitzende ** Graue Ajah ** Amyrlin-Sitz * Kinder des Lichts * Drachenverschworene Orte *Altara **Salidar Erwähnt * Illian (Nation) * Fluss Eldar * Murandy * Shaemal Gegenstände * A'dam Pflanzen * Gansminze Ereignisse Erwähnt * Blase des Bösen Sonstige * Eine Macht ** Schutz gegen Lauscher ** Lauschen ** Block ** Talente *** Ter'angreal erschaffen Kategorie:Stadt des Verderbens (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Salidar